Heaven or Las Vegas
by dancingmaurice
Summary: Bella is stripper who moves to Las Vegas to gain her independence and escape her abusive mother there she meets Edward Masenelli heir to the Masenelli crime family, their love is addictive and dangerous will they survive the Las Vegas underworld and their crazy love based on 'Off to the Races' by Lana del Ray. Lemons, AH, Cannon couples, scenes of violence, slightly OOC
1. Prologue

**This story was inspired by Lana del Ray's song Off to the Races, Its my first fanfic so please be gentle with me**

**Thanks **

**Rici**

**Prologue**

My old man is a bad man but  
I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart  
He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past  
He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me  
He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart

Swimming pool glimmering darling  
White bikini off with my red nail polish  
Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples you  
Sitting sipping on your black Cristal  
Oh yeah

Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Be a good baby, do what I want  
Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Give me them gold coins, gimme them coins

And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers  
Chasing me all over town  
Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out  
Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me  
I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden  
Kiss me on my open mouth  
Ready for you

My old man is a tough man but  
He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam  
And he shows me, he knows me  
Every inch of my tar black soul  
He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life  
In fact he says he thinks it's why he might like about me  
Admires me, the way I roll like a Rolling Stone

Likes to watch me in the glass room bathroom, Chateau Marmont  
Slippin' on my red dress, puttin' on my makeup  
Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac  
Fumes, says it feels like heaven to him

Light of his life, fire of his loins  
Keep me forever, tell me you own me  
Light of your life, fire of your loins  
Tell me you own me, gimme them coins

And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers  
Chasing me all over town  
Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out  
Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me  
I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden  
Kiss me on my open mouth


	2. Chapter 1

**Apologies for any mistakes in this chapter it is not beta'd my first story *bite nails* any way here its**

The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended

September 1981

BPOV

I was nervous tonight was my first night on the stage I had paid my dues waitressing and practiced my routine day and night, now I was finally going to get the opportunity to dance on stage and make the big bucks.

The Golden Flamingo was one of Las Vegas's most sought after strip joints it was everything I had worked towards the past couple of months.

This was my moment I had gotten out of that rat trap city and leaving behind the only boy I had ever thought I loved and a mother who wasn't worthy of the title.

I was done scared I was going to make it here even if I died trying.

EPOV

I was tired bone weary I don't know why Jasper insisted we come to this place, he kept droning on and on about how I don't hang out these days and how I'm all about business, I fucking hated when he whined, not like I didn't get enough of that from Tatiana's crazy ass she was lucky she had a mouth like a hoover or she would find herself on the first thing smoking back to the USSR.

She was more trouble than she was worth but she was convenient and pretty to look at and in my line of business discretion and loyalty counted for something, she was a bitch but she was loyal.

I sighed as I we breezed through the VIP rope and an army of sycophants who thought that getting close to the handsome Masenelli brothers would grant them access to the highest circles in Las Vegas

I slid into the VIP booth next to Jasper who could barely control his excitement, signaling for the waitress and making eyes at ever pretty girl that walked passed feeding of the buzz of the people around us.

As the light dimmed and the music started playing, I kept my eyes on the stage, I was in no mood to entertain the exotic array of girls who roamed the around the strip club sniffing out the highest bidders from the way they surrounded Jasper and I.

I lit a cigar and reclined back into the plush couch making a decision to relax and enjoy the show.

The curtains came up and the spotlight landed on the most exquisite looking, I heard Jasper's low whistle as her beautiful dark eyes scanned the audience shyly before her face fell into a mask of indifference laced with seduction I leant forward to study her more closely. I made my decision I Edward Masenelli will have that girl before the end of the night. As her show came to a close I signaled to one of the security and told them to bring her

BPOV

The adrenaline rush I felt from being on stage continued to soar through me as I felt desirable and powerful and the money I made tonight would cover this months rent and allow me to breath easy for a while. As I changed out of my costume into another I heard my name being called I looked up and found one of the security guards a guy named Tyler signaling to me when I reached him he told me I should go get dolled up I was requested in VIP. I was excited the money I would make in VIP in one day could be triple what I mad on stage and I could tell the other girls knew it too I could feel the hot gaze of Jessica and Lauren on my back as I finished my make, jealous whores even after all their backroom activity they still hadn't had their time of stage and were still floor sluts fucking customers for some extra bucks, now that will never be me I was going places and they knew it too.

I finished touching up my lipstick and smirked at them and followed Tyler through the floor and up the stairs and into VIP I was escorted to a booth where towards two guys, who seemed to command the attention of the room.

As I drew closer I noticed one of them staring at me so intently it made me hot all over I couldn't describe the feeling it was like I was on fire and soon Tyler was shuffling me firmly into this mysterious mans line of vision, he signaled Tyler to step forward and slipped him bill before dismissing him.

He then turned his hot gaze back at me, I gasped he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen I felt the indescribable need to consume him I just wanted him anyway I could get him, the raw lust that radiated of him went straight to my core and I could feel the warmth pooling already.

"I'm Jasper" the other guy said extending his hand "this is my brother Edward why don't you have a seat"

Snapped out of my trance, I sat down in the booth trying not to make eye contact with the man I now knew as Edward he looks at me intently then leans in

"What's your name?"

"Is-Isabella" I stammer nervous underneath his probing gaze

"You ready to leave Isabella?" he ask staring straight into my eyes as if he was confident of my acquiescence

I nodded yes and he said "lets go then"

"What about my stuff" I asked

"Doesn't matter" he said in a tone that said it wasn't up for discussion, reaching for my hand he pulled me up nodding to Jasper who was to busy with some of the girls simply waving his brother away as he dragged me through the club and out the back door.

I didn't need to think, or wonder where we were going I knew then and there I would follow this man anywhere, he had owned me the moment he set eyes on me and I didn't even care, I was falling with this man and I it felt amazing

**_ I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts and if you would like me to continue. Also if anyone would be willing to beta for this fic I would appreciate it._**

**_Thanks_**

**_Rici_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning! Steamy Lemon Ahead! Mature Audiences Only**

BPOV

We made our way out of the club out onto the sidewalk, I shivered as I waited clad only in my skimpy outfit as he handed the valet his stub. He noticed that I was freezing my ass of and handed me his jacket and pulled me closer. Engulfed in his warmth and his scent I felt safe, safer than I have felt in a long time.

I sighed I snuggled closer as we waited for the car, not caring that I had left in the middle of my shift or that I had left my belongings in the club and was currently standing on the curb about to go home with a stranger, I didn't care and I felt irrational I didn't want us to be separated and that sound crazy to me.

EPOV

I looked at the girl snuggled up to my side, thinking what the hell am I doing? Taking some random stripper out of the club and home with me, felt crazy but I knew it was right I've never had this kind of instantaneous reaction to a woman not even to Tatiana and crazy sex. I just wanted to take her home and fuck the shit out of her and the fact that she's standing here next to me makes me believe she wants it too, what the hell am I doing?

BPOV

The valet pulls up with Edward's car and my jaw nearly hits the floor it was an Aston Martin V8 the kind of car James Bond drive and from the smirk on his face I could tell he knew I was impressed.

As I got into the car and drove off I relaxed into the sumptuous leather I had flashes of me blowing him in it and I couldn't help but let out a little moan I bit my lip to stop any other embarrassing sounds from escaping and hoped Edward hadn't hear how desperate for him I am.

From the look on Edwards face when he looked over at me I could tell he heard he jaw clenched shut as he focused on the road.

His hand left the staring wheel and moved towards my thigh and under my skirt, I tensed as I felt his cold finger draw closer to my entrance, I looked up at him but his eyes were still focused on the road, no visible evidence in his face that he was torturing me with his skilled fingers while he worked me over to the point of insanity nearing the brink

"Cum for me" he almost whispered as I clenched around his fingers

"Oh God!" I sighed as I came undone around his finger panting as he removed them from inside me

His eyes still on the road as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hand down. One thing for sure in all of this and that was Edward certainly knew what he was doing and this added to my excitement for what is to come.

We d rove into an underground car park switching of the engine Edward quickly escorted me into the building pulling me into the elevator before pressing the button for the penthouse, I was too turned on to be impressed frankly he could have me on a pile of card boxes. We made our way through the penthouse Edward hurrying me along to the master bedroom before tossing me on the king size bed and beginning to attack my clothes removing my costume in record time.

"On your knees" he commanded I dropped down in front of him ready to take what had been promised to me all night

"Take it out and suck it," he said gruffly the strain evident in his voice telling me how badly he wanted this. I took in out of his trousers examining his large size and how I was going to fit him into my mouth, I didn't care I was so hungry for him I took as much as I could trying not to gag around him.

"Yesssss" he hissed as he moved his fingers to my hair

"Just like that" he said as he affectionately stroked my face I moved his hands to my hair I didn't want slow I wanted hard and ruff I wanted to feel him for the next week, he took the hint and started to fuck my face like I wanted.

"You're a dirty girl huh," he teased stroking my hair as I nodded with his length in my mouth

"Ok enough" he said removing himself from my mouth, I let out a huff of disappointment, he smirked the smirk I was coming to recognize as he lifted me of my knees off the floor placing me in the center of the bed before quickly removing the rest of his clothes and covering my body with his.

I was hyped with anticipation I wanted it all everything he could give to me, I wanted to be everything to him and I wanted him to have all of me.

He kissed his way down my body and my excitement continued to grow I wondered if I would spontaneously combust here on his bed. He stopped as he reached my center giving it a nice long lick before he started fucking me with his tongue. He worked me till I was thrashing on the bed almost at my peak before he stopped rolled on a condom and drove his cock deep into me.

I gasped from the fullness of him, I couldn't stand it he was pounding into me and it was doing things to me that I didn't think my body could I came instantly but he didn't stop he just kept going until I felt the build up of another orgasm.

I wondered if he was trying to kill me with his cock when I came again I could feel him going more rigid as he sped up his thrust, I could tell his orgasm was fast approaching I began to do kegels on his dick to get him the faster and when he finally erupted I sighed rubbing his back silently thanking him for the amazing night.

He pulled out of me before heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom with a flush of the toilet he was back in bed with me wrapping the blankets around us and holding me close. It wasn't long before I heard his even breathing letting me know he was asleep.

I lay there in the dark replaying the nights wondering where I went from here before slowing drifting off to sleep.

_**Whew steamy! I'll try to update frequently please review and tell me how your finding the story**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Rici**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three guys enjoy!**

EPOV

As the light of the early morning filtered through the blinds waking me up from sleep, I drowsily reached across the bed feeling for Isabella, hoping to wake her up for some early morning action.

Feeling the bed cold where she should be I sit up and look around the room seeing no trace she had ever even been in here save her scent in the rumpled sheets.

I padded through the penthouse as an empty feeling spread through my chest. Whatever last night was I knew it wasn't over as my obsession with the dirty angel I had screaming in my bed last night was only just beginning and I needed make it known to her that our association was just beginning, I'll let her leave me once and chuck it up to her ignorance, not knowing who I am and all, but there will be no second time nobody leaves Edward Masenelli.

BPOV

As I arrived at work that evening thoughts of last night still playing in my head, it was the single best sexual experience I had ever had and I would remember it probably for the rest of my life.

Never have I ever felt so close to a man, so wanted, so crazed. I wanted his very essence, his heart and this fact was so sobering in the cold light of day. I couldn't get entangled with a man like that; a man who would steal my soul just like my father did my mother, leaving just the hollow, angry, bitter husk of a person when he is done. But with Edward I knew it would be worse because the pull I felt between us there will be no recovery, no husk just dust.

So as I applied my make-up and readied myself I strengthened my resolve there can be no Edward and I no matter how many castles in the sky my heart had already built.

As I finished applying my make in walks Thing One and Thing Two to add the cherry to my shitty sundae.

"So, Bella heard you made off with Mr. Gangster last night Edward Masenelli, didn't even stop to get your tips, don't worry I took care of it for you" Lauren smirks shimmying up to me

"Yeah heard he fucked you in the alley way like the trash you are, there's now way a man like that would be interest in a low-rate slut like you" Jessica snarls which only serves to make her look even less appealing

"Why don't you whores go back to the gonorrhea infested hole you thieving skanks climbed out of" I say continuing to finish my make-up showing no outward sign their words got to me

"Oh and you can keep the tips it's the most money you sluts will see all month, you might want to go home and practice on your suck and blow technique because there's no way your making any money taking off your clothes" I said as I exited the room firmly ducking whatever they threw at me.

Smirking to myself as I made my way out onto the floor I started to wonder about what the Skank brigade had said, was Edward really a gangster I decided my best bet for answers was to ask Tyler the head of security in VIP he usually knew all there was to know about the guests that got behind that elusive velvet rope.

"Hey Tyler!" I called a I drew near to the behemoth

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends," he answered

"You know the guy I left here with yesterday" he shook his head in acknowledgement

"What his story?" I finished

"Listen you're a good kid, I don't want to see you get in trouble, just work the stage keep your mouth shut and stay away from that guy" He answered before firmly walking away from me letting me know in no uncertain terms that was the end of the discussion and any future discussions pertaining to the elusive Edward.

As I got to my shitty bed-sit later that night I decided to search the name Edward Masenelli on my desktop, the name provided to me by Lauren and her stupid face, very mature I thought a I giggled while typing in his name. As I hit enter thousands of hits appeared with words popping off the page like 'mafia', 'murder', 'killings'. I was all a bit much and I backed away from my screen slowly closing my computer my mind racing from what I had read. Before I could comprehend what I'd seen or even formulate a thought I heard a load bang at my door. As I checked in the peephole to see who it could possibly be, my heart caught in my chest as standing outside my door was Mr. Mafia-sexgod and he did not look particularly happy.

**_Soooo what do yo think? nice to get in Bella's head for a bit_**

**_Please review and let me know what you think so far! I would _****_really appreciate it_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Rici xx_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** Sorry for the lateness and the length coursework deadlines are kicking my ass I'm in my last year at uni and it's pretty stressful but will try and get the next Chapter out quicker and make it a but longer. Anyway here's Chapter four

BPOV

I looked over to my side and stared at the man lying next to me on my lumpy mattress in my tiny studio apartment trying to come to terms with what exactly had happened to put him there. The last 8 hours had been surreal at best and I'm not really sure how it happened but I'm pretty confident that both my heart and body belonged to Edward Masenelli now and that thought filled me with both excitement and fear.

"_ISABELLA, OPEN UP!" he shouted as he continued to bang on my door_

_I was torn I was curious about what he could possibly want but I was also scared I knew he wasn't going to give up so I let him in I mean if he was going to harm me he would have done it last night when I was with him alone in his apartment._

_He seems so much bigger squeezed into my studio apartment, so much more intimidating but weary like he carries the load of a thousand men. The tension in between us was thick and I was at a loss on how to start the conversation luckily he saved me from having to do so. H e moves closer to me cupping my face in his hands and staring deep into my eyes, sending a chill down my spine as a wave of lust washed over me_

"_Why'd you leave?" he said softly_

"_I don't know" I reply equally as soft_

_We continue to stare at each other for what feel like an eternity before he leans in drawing closer to him, "don't do it again," he murmurs into my hair holding me tighter_

"_I won't," I answer honestly knowing deep down that this feeling was not something I could easily escape _

"_Good" he says pulling me to the bed and wrapping his arms around me and sighing "Cos your mine"_

"_You seem tired" I say massaging his head as I lay facing him. He doesn't reply just nods, sighs and closes his eyes. We stay like this before I hear his even breathing indicating he had fallen asleep before I allowed myself to be carried off to sleep also._

Edward Massenelli was staring at me. His deep green orbs felt like they were piercing my soul, I felt like I was being devoured, I could hardly breathe, it hurt.

"Can I keep you forever?" he whispered his gaze never wavering

"Yes" I shakily replied smiling at the seemingly childlike request but knowing the sentiment behind it was anything but.

"I gotta go," he says suddenly shifting gears and getting out of bed and putting his shoes on

"Ok" I replied "will I see you later?" I ask

He smiles at that reaching out to touch my face before kissing me softly

"Definitely"

I smile at his response a feeling warmth spread through my body. I wanted him.

"You aren't going in to work today" he states as he heads towards the door

"Oh really? Why is that?" I ask

"Cos your mine and I don't like other guys touching what's mine" he replied

Now I was angry I didn't like being dictated too I left the clutches of Renee for that exact reason I worked to maintain my freedom and I wasn't going to throw it away because of a man

"No" I replied defiantly "I'm going in tonight, this place isn't exactly a palace but I costs money, money I make shaking my ass on that stage so I'm sorry but your going to have to deal with it"

He's eyes harden at my words

"Your not working there anymore your job there has been terminated, but don't worry I take care of what's mine plus you won't be staying here for too long pack your shit, I'll be sending a car for you in two hours" he leaned in and kissed me before he walked out the door leaving me sitting dumbfounded and slightly turned on, on my bed.

_**Hope you liked it, also I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please contact me. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the story so far and let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Rici :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

As I walked to the club in defiance I continued to fume inwardly, I mean who was he to dictate my life, he won't control my life I won't let a man hold my future like my mother. I was going to be living on my own terms at the end of the day no matter what pull he had on me I wont be torn from the inside out, I've seen what love does to people and I'm not ready slowly kill myself over the love of a man, I'd seen what a broken heart can do it turns a caring, kind woman into a monster.

As I arrived at the Golden Flamingo letting myself in with a nod at the security at the door, I make my way through the club and the late afternoon crowd, filled with sleazes that had nothing better to do on a Thursday afternoon. Think about Edward and consequently my mother and her twisted soul, took me back to the loneliness of my childhood and the manic moods of my mother and her inability to move on from the man who callously broke her heart. I shake myself out of my melancholy thoughts and make my way into the back room to get ready for my evening shift. I opened my locker to find all my stuff gone I was pissed like seriously pissed I knew it had to bee Lauren and her skank as friend Jessica who did this, well she wont find it so funny when I kick her and her sidekicks ass. I storm out in search for Thing One and Thing Two in my angry haze I bump right into the manager the ever Creepy Jamie Hunter and his perma-tan.

"Have you seen Lauren and Jessica? They have an ass-kicking with their name on it" I ask him

"What are you doing here?" he says nervously looking around "I already said I would send your stuff and mail you your last check, you didn't have to come in"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask confused by his ramblings

"I told Mr Massenelli that I would do what he asked you didn't have to come down here, I said I would as he said" James carries on getting a bit hysterical as his voice heightens

"Calm down, I say so this is Edwards doing? He made you fire me?" I ask

"Look Bella your smokin' and everything but I don't want no trouble I'll mail you your check please just leave, I run a respectable business, I don't want any trouble please"

I turn and walk away grabbing my handbag and headed out of the Golden Flamingo for the last time leaving the place where despite its many faults, had granted me my freedom from Renee Swan and the confidence to stand on my own two feet. I couldn't believe Edward had done this he's been in my life a couple days and he has single handed stolen my independence and a little bit of my soul. What the hell was I going to do now? I couldn't let myself fall it all just seemed to easy like a movie the prince comes and sweeps the poor pauper girl off her feet and they ride of into the sunset on his white charger except my prince was intent on having me body and soul and his charger was an Aston Martin. And God knows that being with Edward was the only way I have been able to feel for months.

I made my way towards the subway to head back home and wait to confront Edward on a situation when I saw him later. I wasn't sure how I felt about when my need for him is slowly trumping my need for independence I was so mixed up inside.

**Sorry about the delay I have had a crazy month final exams for Uni, I am officially done will update more regularly and maybe later on today or tomorrow thank you so much for sticking with the story it means alot to me**


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The longer I waited in my apartment, the more my anger grew, I was angry with Edward but most if all I was angry with myself. I realized the position I found myself in and I didn't like it I mean we've known each other three days and I had all but completely surrendered my life to this man. I let him in my bed, my heart and now he was dictating the rules of my life I felt like I was losing all that I fought hard for and that all the sacrifices I made for my independence went out the window the minute an attractive man chose to look my way.

'Like mother, like daughter' I thought bitterly as I climbed into bed suddenly exhausted I couldn't think anymore, the disappointment left a bad taste in my mouth. I popped an Ambien and drifted off

I woke disorientated and to Edward shaking me awake. I sat up trying to gain my bearings

"What the fuck Bella?! I sent the driver down to get you, he tells me there's no answer and the lights are fucking off" he keeps pulling at his hair as he stands over me ranting while I sit there stunned

"And I know for damn sure you weren't at the club and the I break down your door and find you passed out, do you know how worried I was, do yo-"

"Shut up!" I scream silencing him, I stood up and advanced towards him, my anger returning to me with a vengeance. I am not his property he doesn't get to break into my home and scream at me after losing me my job

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" I yell "but you don't come in here and tell me what to do, after losing me my job! I don't belong to you, I am not yours you don't dictate my life!"

Before I knew it he was on me like a flash pinning me against the wall

"See here's where you're wrong Isabella, you are mine and you belong to me" he said kissing the side of my neck

"You know it, your heart knows" he said before slipping his hand into my pants "and your pussy knows it" continuing to kiss my neck

"mmmm" I moan "stop, I'm serious we need to talk" I say between gasps

He reluctantly removes his hand and steadies me against the wall.

"So talk," he say sitting down on the bed

"I'm angry" I say struggling to articulate myself after his onslaught on my body

"Yeah I can tall he" he says laughingly as I try and steady myself

"I'm serious what you did today, by going to my job and speaking to my boss was one of the most undermining things you could have done" I say in a steady tone trying to keep my emotions in check

"I have worked hard to be independent, I have made this on my own and for you to just come in and reduce it to dust is heartbreaking and I know we have this intense connection but I was a me on my own before I met you and I wont have my life dictated by anyone not even you, I am not a plaything despite what my job might suggest" I finish the emotion that I had previously tried to hold in check spilling out in the words but I was determined not to cry.

I looked him in the eye searching for a reaction to my speech but I found none he gave no outer sign that what I had said registered

"you want a job? Fine you can have a job, but it won't be at the Golden Flamingo, you are mine now, I don't want other men looking at what belongs to me" he says getting up to caress my face

"Is that too much to ask? I just don't want pervs staring at you and you having to show your body to make ends meet" he says softly while still holding my face

"No that's not how this works, I say you can't tell me where I can or cannot work you just can't do that' I say steeling myself for an argument

He sighs rubs his face and looks at me the shrugs.

"Fine you want to work there? go ahead but we have to compromise, first you don't dance no more, you can manage or some shit like that I'll talk to James, second your moving outta here and in with me, those are my terms" he said folding his arms staring hard at me

I wasn't really attached to the dancing as much as I was attached to the money so I didn't care but moving in that seemed so fast? Right? But why was I so excited I mean when he mentioned moving in I practically did a little jig and looking at Edward I just wanted to be with him all the time. What the fuck it is fast who cares I've never felt like this before and fuck it I might not again.

"Sure why not" I say smiling at Edward

And that is how I found myself living with Edward Masenelli

**Thanks for reading. Reviews=Love x**


	8. Announcement

A/N This isn't a chapter update

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been suffering from intense writer's block and can't seem to visualise how I want the story to go and this has been eating at me for a while and I think until I can sort it out in my head I won't be updating. I will be writing other stories in the mean time and will be posting them. I hope you aren't too angry with me, thank you for your continued support.

Rici


End file.
